spider lilies
by elsiie
Summary: Creature of the night, she has become. Warm blood, her medicine. White moon, her light. His dead heart, hers forever. Sasu/Hina. Vampire!AU. Oneshot.


oOo

She is surrounded by dead things.

oOo

"Do you love me?"

She glares at him, which was hard to accomplish with her big doe eyes, the colour of pure innocence. A white rabbit putting on the air of a vicious tiger, a hopeless act, yet she tried, oh how she tried.

"I _despise_ you," her pink lips spits out venomously. He could tell that even just looking at him made her want to throw up. Never had he had a woman react like that towards him before. It was refreshing.

"But I gave you life," he brings her hand up to his lips, relishing her smell – lilacs and sugar – coal black eyes never leaving hers. "I saved you, Hinata."

"You killed me!" Pointy white teeth like ivory glints slightly in the moonlight as she shouts, screams at him, bringing her hand violently away. "Then – you turned me into th – this!"

The dark haired female starts to cry then. She really was quite hysterical. _Why are you angry? Isn't being a vampire so much better?_ He doesn't say these words, feeling as if she would hate him even more if he did. Suddenly, she looks up, her eyes flashing angrily and spins on her heels, still covered in blood.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asks, a little wearily, though he tried not to show it. _Don't do anything stupid._

A stifled sob. "Anywhere!"

"You're going to starve."

"I'll make do!"

He sighs, watching her walk into the darkness, not missing how her shoulders shook as she did.

oOo

It was purely by coincidence that he found her again. At least that was what he would tell her if she asked. Twelve days later, passed out on a park bench. Dark hair strewn messily across the wooden surface. Her face is much paler than it had been, than it should have been. He had to give it to her, he didn't think she would even last this long. Sasuke straightens his back, eyes darting around the darkness. The park itself was empty, devoid of human presence.

Out of the corner in his eye, an unlucky man passed by. He appeared busy, in a rush, and those kind of people were the most vulnerable.

Her eyes flutters open almost lethargically. With the little strength she possessed, she pushes herself off the bench. The moment her gaze settled on him, settled too comfortably beside her, pearly orbs glared.

"What are you doing – "

"Good, you're awake," he interrupts. "You're an idiot to let your thirst get this far."

Holding out a hand, sloshing with crimson liquid, he watches her reaction. Her mouth opens slightly, pink tongue licking dry lips, eyes turning feverish, sweat forming on her porcelain skin. It wasn't unappealing. She holds out her hands, trembling ever so slightly as she did.

Since he was slightly unhinged, he feels the urge to make her drink from his hands. His pleasanter side, which was much smaller than the other one, presents the offering to her, blood sloshing messily onto her flesh.

A moment's hesitation. Her eyes darkens. And for a split second he thinks that she won't.

"This is your life now."

Hatred, pure unadulterated hatred flashes across her face. He doesn't think she was capable of something so fervent and he feels himself falling even more in love with her.

Bringing the handful of what she saw as filth to her mouth, Hinata closes her eyes.

oOo

Blond hair, the colour of straw. He watches from the shadows as she leans towards the human, a large smile on her face. Pink tinge on her cheeks, it was easy to see as she was so pale. Her hands move towards the human boy's shoulder.

Afterwards, he feels the need to tell her that it's not going to last. Not because he's bitter or jealous or _obsessed_ – but because he wants to mess with her.

"I know," she mutters. "I know more than anyone."

Hinata seems calm. Which was strange and only causes him to become suspicious. He snarls, like an animal when the realization hits him.

"You're _going to turn him._ "

She looks away.

"Take away his life – "

"You took mine!"

"That's different," a sharp intake of breath he doesn't need. _And you don't need to know why._

He watches as her clenched hands were wrung back and forth, the way her pearly white eyes glint maliciously. He didn't mind the hatred she directs towards him.

After all, hatred is much stronger than something as fickle as love. It consumes your body and soul, plagues your mind until there is nothing left but the burning hot feeling of _loathing_.

"I _love him."_ And her face, so determined was unlike anything he had ever seen before.

For a brief moment, he thought about leaving them be. Then jealousy reared its ugly head and he diminishes that generous thought as if it was a small flame. He knew what would happen. She would sink her fangs into his neck, but instead of stealing his blood, she would inject some of hers. An extremely temperamental operation – even when _he_ performed it. And _if_ everything went right, exactly right, the blond boy would open his eyes and they would fall in love -

"If you even bite him, I will kill you both." He almost laughs when she growls at him, like a kitten trying to roar.

Hinata narrows her eyes, "Why are you so against it?"

He lies. "The human population is dwindling, and soon there won't be enough to go around."

" _I'll give him my blood then!"_ The vampire argues back, almost desperately.

"Do you really think that will sustain him?" Sasuke snickeres. "It won't be enough. It will never be enough."

She goes silent. No words were exchanged for who knew how long, they stood in the dark, stiff and unmoving, so unlike the humans that passed them. So pale, so cold, so ethereally beautiful. So unlike the man she loved, so unlike the humans she constantly surrounded herself with, as if trying to fool herself into thinking she was like them.

"You are no longer human," the man who had taken – stolen – her life says to her in such a cruel manner that it terrifies her. "Did you forget that?"

The young vampire grit her sharp teeth together and clenches her fists, "And who's fault do you think that is?!"

He doesn't reply. What could he possibly say? _Yours, for dying. For giving me no choice._

But as he sees her, so consumed by hatred, he realizes that that is all they can be to each other. He is not her saviour, never have been, never will be.

oOo

She sits up against the wall, his head in her lap, lolling backwards, deep crimson blood seeking from the two puncture marks on his neck. Sasuke watches her hands, moving languidly across blond locks, almost lethargically. He doesn't say a word. For once, he lets her speak first.

"Why did it turn out like this?" Her mouth moves slowly, as if she has forgotten how to speak. He doesn't know how long she's been there for. Holding a corpse.

Sasuke sits down beside her. She's cold. Freezing. Like ice. A corpse clutching desperately at a corpse.

Tears run down her cheeks, dripping off her face, splattering almost violently onto the dead body. "Am I to be alone forever?"

 _You have me._

He pushes the corpse away, taking her hands and bringing to his lips.

"I'm all you have."

 _I'm all you need._

* * *

 **A/N thank you very much for reading this oneshot!**


End file.
